Whole New Galaxy
by Cedues
Summary: A single act changes the fate of the sol system and its inhabitants forever.
1. Chapter 1

Whole New World

**Mass Effect is the property of EA games and Bioware while Destiny is the property of Bungie. **

Prologue

In the darkness of space a single small light floated through the blackness and continued on its way. After nearly 10 years it was almost too where its sensors said it wanted to be. It continued floating until it reached the planet Pluto and was surprised to see a large fork shaped device that had a large blue spinning core.

"What in the hell is that thing? Scans from the golden age never said anything of notice would where the moon used to be. I better start scanning it so the cryptarchs can figure it out."

The small light moved closer to the unknown object and the closer to the object it came its sensors started picking up traces of Cabal engine fuel in the area along with an unknown element that was coming from both the object and what appeared to be a badly damaged ship.

The ship was nothing like the ships used by the City, Cabal, Fallen or the Hive. Which led the light ball to an uneasy conclusion. But it continued towards the ship. The ship was shaped like a bird of prey with sturdily constructed wings that had small tubes that the little light theorized were for holding missiles of some sort. Entering the ship through a hole in the right side near what appeared to be a lounge area the little light found its conclusion confirmed. In the lounge where several bodies of unknown alien species. One looked like an Awoken in color with head tentacles that appeared to be firm. Another was a four eyed being like the Fallen but also humanoid whose teeth were razor sharp. The last body was that of an amphibian with small horns and two wide eyes. All three had died from lack of oxygen. The little light looked down and quietly said a prayer to the Traveler for these beings before taking some scans. What was interesting for the light was the fact that each of the aliens were wearing yellow and white uniforms with an eclipse sign on them. The light moved on to where the door to the next part of the ship was located. The door had a large holographic button colored a deep red.

"Amazing the beings who built this ship must have a better understanding of holographics then we do. Better get through to get some further readings."

The little light then began working on the door. After three minutes of work the door's display turned green and the light continued on towards the next part of the ship. The hallway behind the door was also filled with bodies some were like the first three bodies but there were other bodies that looked like armored birds. The light continue until two strange readings were picked up by its sensors. Life signs and breathable air! The light hurriedly made its way over to the source of theses readings and found a bright blue thing blocking the hallway to another door. The light went through the blue thing and over to the door and opened it to find two beings barley holding onto life. One was an awoken like being while the other was an enormous turtle like person. The light felt something in its circuits that it had long awaited for. Its Guardian the partner that it was made by the Traveler for was in this room! The light zoomed over to the two barley alive beings and looked at each of them before settling on the Turtle like one. The Ghost then started flash manufacturing some armor for its companion. While the armor started the process of interlocking onto the turtle the Ghost flashed some more armor onto the second being just to keep it alive. It also looked around the room before settling on the shape of a gun. It dragged the weapon over with its magnetic beams and put the weapon in front of the turtle just in time to see it awakening.

"Guardian. Guardian Rise and shine Guardian. We have work to do."

**Thank you fans for taking the time to read this please read and review. I would also like to thank my friends ShadowDarkflash and Roseblade for coming up with this silly idea and encouraging me to make it reality.**


	2. Chapter 2

Whole New Galaxy

**Mass Effect belongs to EA Games and Bioware. Destiny is the property of Bungie**

**Ch.1 Survival and Confusion**

**Relay 319 unknown space. 2165 council time.**

The Eclipse ship _Immortal Night_ dropped from the mass less corridor of space created by the mass relays in this unknown system and in the starting system, the relay in this system had been frozen over by the coldness of space as to appear to be an ice moon. The captain of the ship was a hardcore eclipse merc by the name of Serkt a 23 year old Salarian with multiple scars from various campaigns he had been on for Eclipse. The crew of the _Immortal Night_ was mainly Asari and Salarian with a few Batarian and Turian tech experts. There was however two outsiders on the Night. One was a C-Sec inspection and corruption representative. A 325 year old maiden named Serafina M'Karia. Serafina was an atypical asari for her age, she had not enlisted with a merc gang or tried applying herself as a stripper or exotic dancer, and instead she had finished her government and police work studies at the University of Falinea on Thessia and received a position on the Citadel's police force. She had been volunteered by Executer Palin to investigate rumors of Corruption within the Eclipse Mercenary Company specifically embezzlement, piracy and illegal relay activations. Serafina had snuck aboard the _Night_ while it had been docked with a captured Eclipse uniform and a forged ID. She had been good up until a routine inspection of the marine compliment revealed that she had no eclipse tattoo. It was an unofficial way for Eclipse mercs to identify each other and since Serafina did not have one she was brought down by the marines and locked in the brig.

The other who was currently guarding Serafina was a freelance Krogan mercenary Weyrloc Arrne. He had been hired by the Captain Serkt as extra muscle for Eclipse during this expedition into unknown space. And now here he was guarding a pathetic spy. Arrne felt some pity for the Asari but his sense of professionalism kept him from showing any in public. Arrne was just about to shut his eyes for a small nap when one of the friendlier eclipse mercs Jaiela came by.

"Shifts over Arrne. Better head over to the drop hanger. The Captain's preparing a landing team for when we get our probes back so that we can be on planet in a few minutes. He wants everyone with groundside experience ready."

"Fine I will get over there. Just don't try and torture the prisoner. In my experience it rarely gets the results that you want."

"That's not my call big guy you know that. The captain will do what he wants to her. It's her fault that she tried to sneak on an Eclipse vessel and got caught. Who do you think she is working for?"

"Not the Pack that's for sure, they would rip apart any Asari before they would hire one. Maybe the Red Comets. I hear some Asari work for them as informants."

"Can't be the Comets last I heard they were being more selective on the species other than Turians and Batarians. Maybe she works for the Council?"

"If she does then she is one of the worst council operatives I have ever seen. Say what you want about the Council at least they train their servants well."

"I can agree with that. Say are you going to…"

**Attention all gunners and Crewers. Report to battle stations immediately an unknown pair of ships are approaching us from beyond the ice world. Repeat all crewers and gunners report to battle stations. **

"Damn it big guy you stay here I got to head to my station."

"Korbal. Jaelia. Kill the bastards if you have too."

"Thanks Arrne. I will."

Jaelia ran from the brig and out the door before it shut tight with a quiet hiss.

The _Immortal Night_ held its position as the three unknown vessels came at them in a diamond military pattern. When they came into mass accelerator range did the Captain send the first contact package that Eclipse had modified heavily in their favor for just such an occasion. It took only three seconds for the message to be sent and in that time the ships sped up in the Nights direction before opening fire. The six shots from the enemy impacted harmlessly onto the Kinetic barriers making the Captain and bridge crew laugh.

"Give them a volley show them true power. Eclipse forever!"

The Night opened fire and launched its slug right at the ship in the middle. The slug tore through whatever shields the enemy had and continued off into space. This action made the other two ships fire more of their bullets at the Night. Each of the Shots doing barley any damage to the Barriers another mass slug was fired and it clipped the side of one of the ships taking out its propulsion system. The ship began drifting from its original position over off to the side. The Knight turned from the damaged ship to the remaining healthy ship and prepared to fire. Just as the slug from the cannon shot out a missile from the badly hurt ship slammed into the right side of the Night and brought down the Barriers. This attack so shocked the crew that they were unprepared for the next missile to slam into the other side of the ship from the healthy ship before it was destroyed. The second missile took out the observation room and began ship decompression. This happened so fast that the outdated VI aboard the Night could not react in a quick manner. The Night did manage to fire off a disrupter torpedo at the wounded ship exploding the thing.

As soon as the ship began to decompress Arrne leapt into action he grabbed two breathing packs for the prisoner and himself he then marched the prisoner to one of the crews bunk rooms and put up a kinetic barrier around the door. This action saved the two of them while the rest of the crew died from lack of oxygen. It would take four hour before the rooms oxygen was used up completely. So after three and a half hours Arrne gave his mask to the Prisoner who had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago and prepared his redundant organs for the next six hours hopefully an eclipse rescue ship was on its way. Just as Arrne and his prisoner were about to die a voice said.

"Wake up Guardian we have work to do."

Arrne slowly opened his eyes and saw a small flouting orb.

"Your awake thank the Traveler. I thought for a second that you had permanently died."

"What in the name of Kalros are you and what am I wearing?"

"I'm a Ghost. Your ghost. I built some armor for you and your companion out of the matter in this room. I have to ask though what are you. You and she are no known species that have been archived before."

"What is wrong with you? I am a Krogan and that is an Asari."

"Krogan, Asari interesting. I will have to take you to meet the Cryptarchs when we get to the City."

"What City?"

"The only place where you and your friend will find help in this miserable system. I managed to close the holes on the ship so she's space worthy. You do know how to fly it don't you?"

"I do."

"Great we will be in Earth's atmosphere in two hours if I have calculated this ships warp speed correctly. Now lets get going."

**Hey again fans back with another chapter for whole new galaxy. Wrote this just before my shift started and it was interesting. A note I would like to make is that the Ghost for Arrne has the voice of Claudia Black not Dinklege. Dinklege is a great actor in Game of Thrones but is a very terrible voice actor in Destiny. My friends and I have Christened him Dinkelbot. Any way I will update as soon as possible. Hope you like this.**


End file.
